Elizabeth
by Things in Ink
Summary: "A little girl. Nat, you have any names picked out?" "I was thinking of Elizabeth. That was my best friend's name, before she... died." "It's great. Elizabeth Angela Fallon."


My name is Elizabeth Fallon.

_Natara stared up at the small moniter where a black and white ultrasound picture of thir baby was being shown. She took her husband's hand and smiled brightly._

_"Would you like to hear your baby's heartbeat?" Mal and Natara both nodded. Seconds later, the sound of a steady heartbeat filled the small doctor's room. A tear escaped Natara's eye. "I'll give you two a moment," said the doctor with a smile. She left the room, gently closing the door behind her._

_"Mal, we're going to be parents." He bent down and kissed her cheek. _

_"You're going to be a good mother."_

_"And you'll be a good father."_

_After a couple of minutes, the doctor entered the room once again. "Would you like to find out the gender?"_

_Mal and Natara shared a look, a thousand words flying between them without a single thing spoken. _

_"Yes."_

_The doctor smiled and typed for a moment on her computer. "It looks like you'll be having a girl. Congradulations, Mr. and Mrs. Fallon." She nodded at the couple and then left._

_"A little girl. Nat, you have any names picked out?"_

_"I was thinking of Elizabeth. That was my best friend's name, before she... died."_

_"It's great. Elizabeth Angela Fallon."_

I was diagnosed with Leukemia when I was a baby.

_"Mal Fallon?" said a nurse. _

_"That's us." Mal stood up, holding Elizabeth in his arms. She was only three months old, but the doctors suggested that she went in to be screened for any possible illnesses or disorders, especially considering she was born almost a month premature. _

_The two entered a small room where a doctor was waiting. "Hello, you must be Mr. Fallon. This is Elizabeth?" Mal nodded. "Good. You can just sit back in the waiting room, sir. You'll be called in when all of the tests are done. It shouldn't be much longer than half an hour."_

_"Of course, whatever will be easiest." He walked back into the waiting room and picked up a magazine, only skimming most of the articles. He just wanted to know that his daughter would be healthy and happy. _

_After thirty-four minutes, Mal was called back. He practically ran to the room where his daughter was and burst open the door._

_"Mr. Fallon, please take a seat. This may come as a bit of a shock to you. Your daughter has Leukemia."_

_"...What?" The doctor started to answer but was interrupted by Mal. "No... No! It wasn't supposed to happen to her, not the same way..."_

_"Is there cancer in your family history?"_

_He weakly nodded. "My mother had it. Lizzie can't die, too. She can't."_

I caused both of my parents' deaths.

_Mal sat, waiting outside the door to Natara's room. The doctors told him that is was going to be a difficult labor and that he had to wait to see her and his baby. It had been a few hours, but it felt like an eternity to Mal. _

_"Mal Fallon?" _

_"That's me!" He jumped up, but was stopped by a doctor. "What? My wife and baby are waiting!"_

_"Mal, there's something you need to know. Natara didn't make it through the labor."_

_"She... No! You're lying, she's the strongest woman I know, she's going to be okay!"_

_"Mal. She's dead. Your baby's okay."_

_"Don't lie!" He barely hesitated before punching the doctor in the face._

_"Mr. Fallon!" shouted a nurse. Two doctors pulled him back and Mal instantly calmed down. _

_"I... I'm sorry. Let me see my baby. Please." He was released and he ran to the nursery section of the building. Mal was directed to the little girl. _

_"She's perfect."_

_"Lizzie, I'm home!" Mal called out. After a few moments, he didn't hear her yell back like she usually did. There wasn't even the sound of footsteps. That was probably the first thing that worried Mal. It was far too silent._

_He looked around the house. She wasn't in the living room. She wasn't on the computer. Mal rushed up the stairs. Upon entering Elizabeth's room, he went pale. She was laying on the floor._

_She wasn't breathing._

_That was the night that Mal took out his gun and shot himself in the head._

**Please don't kill me for this. Review?**


End file.
